


My Lord

by Severiner



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Lugnut being adorable, Megatron being nice to Lugnut, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7527442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severiner/pseuds/Severiner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron has been injured and Lugnut finds him wanting to help.</p><p>This is not my usual pairing, though under the right situations they can be utterly adorable. I will not be adding a continuation to this.</p><p>This was originally a gift when I had it up on DA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Lord

**Author's Note:**

> The units of time as I use them (rough measures)
> 
> Click: about a second or a few seconds  
> Breem: a few to several minutes  
> Joor: about three hours  
> Cycle: Half an Orn  
> Orn: A few to several Earth days  
> Groon: Approximately an Earth year. Acts like Earth months  
> Vorn: Approximately 73 Earth years

“Lord Megatron!” I groaned at the familiar and annoying shout from my self-proclaimed most loyal soldier.

“My Lord you are injured,” Lugnut proclaimed when he found me, lying in a pool of my own energon. Fortunately the wound had sealed itself off.

“Yes, it happens on occasion when my opponent manages to get a lucky hit,” I replied sardonically.

“Let me help you, my Lord,” I found myself lifted, cradled in the other arms, my wounds barely jostled.

Curious about what the mech would do next I said nothing, only wrapping an arm around his neck when he launched us both skywards.

He brought me to a lake where I let him clean the drying energon from my frame, the actions very careful, gentle even tender.

“My Lord?” The nervous tone broke me from my thoughts and I turned to look, truly look at Lugnut.

“Yes, Lugnut?”

“I- Is there anything else I can do for you?” It was almost adorable how he tapped his pincers together, optics spiralling with his emotions.

“You always do so much for me; perhaps it is time I do something for you. Is there anything you want that I can give you?” I purred noticing how he shifted, I already knew what he wanted, what I would give him, but still it amused me to ask.

“I uh, I just want to please you.”

“Oh, but you do please me,” I rumbled a predatory smile forming.

“I do?” 

Oh yes it was adorable, how could I have missed this? He was so willing to serve me, to do everything I asked. I moved closer licking just below his secondary optics pressing close to his overheating frame.

“Yes and I shall reward you,” I let my hand trace down between us to his codpiece, one touch all it took for the hot bit of metal to slide away.

“My Lord,” He moaned helm resting on my shoulder, hands holding me close.

Nuzzling his neck I let myself think of all the delicious ways I could reward him, my fingers stroking and teasing his ready equipment. The next several joor would be very enjoyable indeed.


End file.
